ExoSquad Meet Mass Effect
by ferduran
Summary: This is a one shot idea. Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Humans arrive to late into the Galaxy to stop the reapers? Using one of my favorites series, The ExoSquad, I wonder how the reapers would face the human stealth tech, the E frames and the Grav shield.


In the deep sea of the stars that, since the beginning of the creation has captivated all, the civilizations that had looked at them and wondered what mysteries lie out there.

It was the questions about what happened to those people is out there and what happened to their civilizations, that has inspired Liara T'Soni to become an archeologist.

That is why she always loved to see the stars when she was in an observation deck of any ship.

She hoped that one day she will be the one that will discover the secrets of the Protheans, the more legendary and mysterious races to ever exist.

But now she really can see the wisdom in that old human saying, beware with what you wish for because it could become a reality. Because that is exactly what it happened, that is when she learned about the Reapers and their terrible plan for all the people in the Citadel space.

Talking about the humans, she couldn't believe that now this young race has become in the only hope to stop the reapers once and for all. That is when Liara took a look out the window in the observation deck to see the greatest armada that she had ever seen. Never before in all the recorded history, had so many war ships been assembled to participate in any conflict. But right at that moment, they are there just outside the windows, that gave her a little hope. But she was also filled with wonder because none of the ships in that area around her had a citadel species design, they all are human designs.

And all those ships are heading to fight the reapers. It is in that moment that Liara began to remember the events that led them to this point.

It all began 40 years ago.

When she was asked by a Turian specter, Garrus Vakarian, to help him investigate an event related with the Protheans, at first she believed that some pirates had found a Prothean ruins and were stealing its secrets against the citadel law. The law states that any Prothean ruins that had been discovered must be reported to the citadel council. After all, for what other reason would a Specter ask a young archeologist for help.

That is when she hears about the Reapers and what Garrus believes that will happen. In that moment she didn't believe him and seriously thought about ignoring him. But she was in a low point of her career and without any options. So, she accepted.

But as the evidence began to grow, she found herself believing that the reapers were real. Even if the others made fun of her, she and her growing group of friends keep fighting, and hoping that somehow, they will be able to stop the Reapers.

And at a moment when Garrus managed to destroy the reaper Sovereign when he attacked the citadel, she believed that finally the galaxy will believe them because there is no way that the council will ignore the attack on the citadel. And, they would now be on high alert and will provide them with the resources that they need them to stop them once and for all. But that never happened.

The council said that the Sovereign was nothing more than a Geth dreadnought that was under the control of the traitor specter Saren. No matter what they said, the council didn't listen and because they couldn't fire the heroes that has just saved the citadel, the sent them to patrol the more fare away space that they could find.

So, for the next two years they were sent to less missions hoping that the public will forget them. But they never have that chance as the reapers retuned at the third years of Sovereign defeat.

In this occasion, there was no doubt that the Reapers were real. But it was too late, they were losing the war and the only victories that they had were thanks to Garrus and the plans that he had spent the last three years making. Even with that, they only got a little bit of time.

In the end, they had to face the cruel reality that they could not win this war. Their only hope was to run away, find a replace to rebuild, and ground their forces with the hope that one day they could return to end this. But even the chance to escape was unsure.

When someone asked about how could they escape the reapers, the answer of Garrus caused a great commotion.

"_We will open the relay 314, that leave us to unknown space. After all the refuges ships have go through, we will try to destroy or incapacitate the relay. We will do the same on each relay that we find, hoping that that will gives the time that we need."_

"Open close relays if forbidden by Citadel laws" said Trevos. But before she could say anything else, she was shut up by Garrus.

"What Citadel, the last time I saw it was full of reapers that were killing over 10 million of our people, I warned you that this would happen. But you prefer to ignore my warnings, and this is the result. The Council authority is gone, and you are not needed." While saying this Garrus took his Specter insignia and dropped it. "I will follow my plan tomorrow at this hour, whoever that wants to come with me feel free to do it." The fact that the entire meeting was transmitted to the refugee's ships didn't help the position of the councilors.

The next day, all the refugee's ships formed around Garrus' Ship as he led the way.

A couple days later after they activate the relay 314, Garrus's ship went first to confirm that there is no danger, no one expected to hear a couple hours later that they had made contact with unknown species, the Humans and the Neo Sapiens, that have formed a single government named the Alliance, and were in the other side of the relay. What is more incredible was the size of the ships that they have and that they do not have any element zero on them.

It was a task force of ten ships, with a gigantic ship of over 2.3 kilometers long as their flag ship, three ships of one kilometer, and the rest were support ships.

But if that wasn't amazing news enough, the next one shocked them even more.

These two races, humans and Neo sapiens were about to destroy the relay themselves in the next few hours to prevent the access to their territory from an unknow species that has attacked both 120 years ago.

Garrus managed to initialize first contact with them. After learning of this from the Admiral Nara Burns in charge of the forces in the other side, he had managed to convince her to wait and open communications with them so they could explain their current situation.

They agreed under the condition that they will send a ship to confirm that the fleet on the other side of the relay is in fact a refugee fleet, and not an invasion.

And so, the talks began.

After years of many disappointments thanks to the citadel council, he wasn't sure about what to expect from those two new species. This was especially so when he informed them that the reapers were following them to finish them. He was happily surprised when he learned that after they confirmed the refugees' status of their fleet, that they had agreed to allow them to enter their territory and settle in one of their systems. Later, Garrus and Liara learned that because the Humans were once in a dispersed situation before for them, it was harder to turn their back on them.

But they need to move fast because they were not only planning to destroy this relay but also another five that leads to their territory.

That is how the fleet began to move toward the relay. But, because of their numbers, it was taking lots of time.

It was in that moment that the worst possible scenario happened, and twenty reaper ships arrived when the last of the ships were getting to jump into the relay. But at the view of the reapers all order was lost, and all the ships had to hurry to pass the relay.

When the rest of the refugee fleet learn that the Reapers had found them, all of them try to escape to the other relay in the system.

In that moment of desperation, a light of hope appeared when admiral Burns told them that they will cover our retreat.

Not wanting to ruin any future relationship with these races as they could be the only allies that they could find in this dark hour, Garrus offered to help them fight the Reapers so they could have a better chance.

But the human admiral said that they should remain with their ships as a last line of defense. Before they could argue that decision, all the human's ships disappeared not only from the radars, but also from visual range as well.

And they did it just in time because a second later the Reaper fleet arrived trough the relay. They began to take a combat formation before they began to advance towards the refugee fleet that was trying to escape in the other side of the system through the other relay.

The civilians that were still in the system lied in wait and prayed that the military vessels that were left would hold them long enough to give them time to escape. But in fact, many of them had already resigned themselves to their deaths and where just waiting for the afterlife.

When the Reapers where getting into firing range, the ships from the new species re appeared at both sides of the reapers fleet and began to open fire.

That was a great surprise because that kind of stealth tech was unknown to the citadel species. That and the fact that all citadel military tactics said that you need to point the front of your ship towards the enemy so you can use you mass effect cannons against the enemy, but these new species had other ideas. When the Reapers lost three ships, and others suffering severe damage from the first attack, they realized that their way of fighting was a good idea.

The reapers where taken by surprise and when they tried to navigate to face their new enemy, they disappeared once again only to appear later in a position that gave them the advantage. A new attack managed to destroy the reapers ships that had been damaged in the first attack, rising the number of reapers ships destroyed to eight, and damaging other ships once again.

By the goddess, these new species had managed to destroy eight of them without the loss of a single ship when it took the citadel forces dozens of ships just to destroy a couple. The fact that the reapers ships have broken formation and are now firing at every direction hoping to hit them before they could attack again, showed how desperate they were.

When that tactic didn't work, the Reapers began to send their fighters towards the refugees, hoping to force their new enemies to a defensive position so they could finish them. This tactic didn't work as they expected as the ship reappeared just above them and began to release their own fighters before they began to open fire with everything that they got.

Just as fast as the battle had begun, it ended and the Reapers' fleet had been destroyed.

After the battle was over, the alliance ships ordered us to move to the next system while they destroyed the relay with a gravity bomb.

They never had the chance to see it as all their ship advanced to the next system while being escorted by a couple of alliance ships. A couple of hours later the rest of the fleet arrived, indicating that the bomb was ready. They were waiting for the confirmation of the destruction of the relay from the drone that they had leave behind them.

Normally not one of them would even dream of destroying a mass relay, but this is not a normal situation. When the admiral Burns informed them that the relays were destroyed, they celebrated.

After they respited for a couple of days, they repeated their steps. They would arrive to a system, destroy the relay, and then move on to the next.

While this was happening Garrus and Liara were called to the destiny ascension to give their report to the leaders of the remnants of their people.

"From the limited contact that we have with them, we have managed to learn that they have never found element zero. Because of that, all their tech is completely free of it. Maybe because of that, their tech was able to face the reapers with better results."

"The alliance is form by two species. One of them is the Neo sapiens, an artificial race that was created in a lab. The other, the Humans that were the ones that created them. Just like the Quarrian, a war between the creator and the creation began but the humans were able to win this war. Before they could make any choice about the future of their creation an unknown specie appeared and attacked them, they even destroyed a planet in their home system. Fortunately, a new weapon, something that the call the Grav shield was able to destroy them. Beside the name of that weapon, we do not know about it."

"Seeing that they were not alone in the universe, and that unknown species killed both humans and neo sapiens alike, they formed an alliance to get ready in case the species ever returned. That was around 120 years ago."

"It was 5 years ago that they discovered a relay that was hidden in ice in a moon of one of the unpopulated planets in their home system. After they found what it was, they were concerned that it could be used to deploy an invasion fleet to attack them as well. So, their leaders chose to destroy all the relays that lead to their territory."

"But how can they travel the starts without a relay?"

"We haven't seen it yet, but it looks like they developed a new FTL system."

"That news is a source of great hope and a great concern. What do you believe that they are planning to do with us?"

"From what Admiral Burns told me, we will be led to a system close to their home where they will help us to rebuild our civilization. They also asked us to send them the information about our planets so they can build planets to fit our needs."

"Did you said Build a planet?" asked a shocked councilor.

"Yes. That also surprised me when I first heard it. It looks as though by not discovering the element zero, that their science has advance to levels that we have never dreamed."

"Maybe because of that, their weapons were so effective against the reapers. Speaking of weapons, how goes the analysis of the weapons used on the battle?"

"They are an unknown form of energy weapon that ignored the reapers kinetic barrier. Their stealth tech is beyond our capacity to analyze. But, we got a better look at the robot units that they use as fighters. They maybe are not as fast as our own, but they are more maneuverable and are better armed."

"That is very interesting, but the question is, what we will do from now on?" asked the Salarian leaders.

"We arm and we regroup to take back our homes" said the Turian leader.

"And how do we do that? We had been informed that there is no zero element in this part of the Galaxy. That means that once our zero reserves have been depleted, we will have nothing."

"Maybe that is for the better" said Garrus, attracting everybody attention. "We can expend the next thousand years developing mass effect tech, and we will never be at the level of the reapers. That is why they planted element zero in all the galaxy to make our people depend on it. But now we have seen that the reapers are weak against non-mass effect tech. So, I say that we must rebuild our technology base and begin to develop new tech that does not rely on mass effect. Besides, do you really believe that the reapers we will leave us alone? Even if they had to follow us with just FTL alone, they will keep hunting us until the last of us are dead." That sentence left the rest of the people in the conference room thinking about what he has just said.

A few days later, they arrived at the Alliance capital, a planet named Earth, where they meet with their political leaderships. And once again, they were surprised when the talks that they believed would take months, only took a few days. It looks that when there is a threat, the alliance prefers fast decision in order to face that threat.

The next few years were also full of surprises, beginning with how they managed to see how planets were created. See how asteroid fields were turned into planets thanks to that human's devise was something amazing. The humans had managed a mastery of gravity that was never even dreamed of before. By manipulating the rotation of the new planets, they managed to make them copies of their lost home words. And thanks to the E frames, the construction of their cities advanced faster than what they could have ever expected.

Speaking of the E frames, many of the citadel refugees expressed their desire to learn how to use those incredible machines. Before the tech could be adapted to be compatible to their species, they would have to become members of the alliance. This was something that didn't take too long, considering their circumstances.

Another element that helped in the process of construction of their new worlds, was the assistance of the new types. Liara had to admit that the story of the new types was fascinating. It looks that at the end of the war, 120 years ago, when the reconstruction process was beginning, a rouge scientist (Dr Ketzer) and some of his followers managed to add his evolution formula into the medicine and food supplies plants that were being sent to all the alliance territory. By the time the authorities found out what had happened, 65% of the human population had become what they later called "New types".

The new types are only showing the powers and skill that the humans will gain in a couple of thousands of years into the future by natural evolution. Ketzer's formula only sped up the process, and now 120 years later, almost all humans are new types. An interesting fact is that Admiral Burns was the first new type according to their records. And the only information about Ketzer is that he hides in the jungle where has never been seen again.

It was found that it is impossible for the Neo sapiens to become new types because it is necessary to have a genetic ancestry of hundreds of thousands of years old. And that is something that, as an artificial race, they do not have.

The new Sapiens' mastery of genetics has proved really useful as they managed to cure the Quarians immune system problem and the Krogan geno plague. This saved those races from an extinction that looked inevitable.

As the time moved on, the process of reconstruction continued, and the years become a decade. However, the news that they were fearing arrived when the alliance announced that the Reapers were coming their way using FTL only.

That was something that their drones that they have leave in the systems after they destroy the relay had manage to detect. By the current speed that the reapers fleets were moving, it will take them around 30 years to arrive.

When the citadel survivors heard that, they began to worry, and feared that that tragedy would happen again. That fear changed into resolution when the president of the alliance said that they will not wait for the reapers to come to their doors. They will send a fleet to destroy them before they have the chance to damage their planets.

And that is how for the next decade, their already impressive military force increased with thousands of volunteers from the citadel races signing to join the alliance military. With Garrus and his former team being some of the first ones.

And that is what had led her to this moment.

"Hey Liara" said a voice from behind her, taking away from her memories.

"Hi, Tali how are you?" answered Liara when she saw her old friend, that even know she is still surprised to see her without her environmental suit and alive even after all these years. She was grateful that the Neo sapiens' gene therapy also managed to increase her life span as well as the Salarians. Just like Tali, many Quarians had joined the navy as crew members.

"I am fine. I am just taking a break before we jump. I can tell you that the old admiral is ready for some action" answered Tali as she said the nickname of the ship, the new variant of the Resolute class carrier that has the name of a legendary admiral, The alliance ship Admiral Winfield. "By the way what were you doing?"

"Just remembering the past."

"I know what you feel. it looks like an eternity, but we are finally here. By the way, where is Garrus?"

"With the rest of the officers in the last meeting before we jump."

"It is hard to believe that we will soon begin the last chapter of this journey."

They continue to talk as they saw the armada that will join them in this mission to end the reapers. After a while, a message from their ship's speakers attract their attention.

"Attention all decks. Attention all decks. The gravity jump will commence as scheduled in five minutes. All personal report to your duty stations."

"It looks like it is time."

"It is. good luck out there Liara."

"The same for you."

When Liara arrived at the pilots waiting room, she saw that Garrus was already there talking with their CAG, the commander Sheppard. But that talk comes to an end when the speakers talk again.

"Gravity jump in one minute."

With that all the pilots hurry to their stations as they got ready for the jump. The plan for this operation was simple, jump to a system that they knew that the reappears will have to make a stop, use their cloak tech and prepare a trap. Sounds simple, and by the goddess she prayed that this idea will result in victory.

"Gravity jump in 4,3,2,1. JUMP!" As the count down finished, the alliance fleet jump to their date with the destiny.

Hello there!

A few weeks ago, and made contact with an author named Autobot Rewind, while I was looking for ficc of my favorites series when I was a kid, that is how I found his tekkaman blade crossover (He has other great stories too). In fact, he was the beta for this one shoot.

That give me the idea of made a one shot ficc with an open end, hoping that if someone as old as me sees it, maybe he or she will want to complete the ficc.

I leave this ending open because that open the chance to someone want to create their own version.


End file.
